


I Know

by tamoruu



Series: JIGYU STORIES [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, High School, M/M, bad lee jihoon, jigyu - Freeform, sad kim mingyu, soonwoo, sorry for too much dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamoruu/pseuds/tamoruu
Summary: “I know. I fucking know who you are. Just leave me alone” Mingyu shouted back, and his voice echoing the whole room.





	I Know

The bell rang right when the clock pointed at 12.00. Lunch time. Everyone run through the corridor to the canteen. Same with Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and the other.   
“Go get a place for us” Jeonghan pushed Mingyu, Mingyu whined at Jeonghan but the older just ignored him. With a heavy walked Mingyu walked through the crowded looking for an empty place for them, and the other just walked behind him. Thanks to Mingyu’s giant body so they can easily get a place, and walked through the crowded at the canteen. So many students run, and one of them bumped to Jihoon accidentally and spill out his lunch to Jihoon.   
“Shit..” Jihoon cursed, not loud but it can be heard clearly. Mingyu tilted his head, after he heard the curse, he seems familiar with that. His heart suddenly swaying, he could feel something different, like he already heard that curse for a long time ago.   
“Are you okay?” the boy who bumped Jihoon asked, Jihoon nodded.   
“Well it’s okay we can take it” Jeonghan pushed Jihoon to walk, but he still busy with his uniforms. And Mingyu still stood at the same place, eyes on Jihoon.   
He know, it was him.   
“Ya! Have you found a place?” Jeonghan hitted Mingyu’s arm, and it successfully made Mingyu jumped. Mingyu pointed a table near the wall, and everyone walked there followed by Mingyu still eyeing Jihoon.   
“So Jun said we can go to his house today” Wonwoo read a message through his phone, while the other ate their meal.  
“Well i think we can go.” Jisoo said while put something to his mouth.  
“Sorry i think i couldn’t make it” Jihoon responsed still busy with his uniform and some tissue.   
“Why? By the way you better go to the toilet” Seungcheol pointed stain at jihoon’s uniform with spoon.   
“the deadline of Mr. Min’s homework is tomorrow.” Wonwoo opened his mouth right after Jihoon’s said that, and hitted his head with his own hand. “Why you didn’t tell me the deadline is tomorrow?” Wonwoo still shock with Jihoon’s sentence but the other just ignore him and put their lunch into their mouth, except Mingyu. He still eyeing Lee Jihoon from head to toe. As he looked at the older, the older noticed what Mingyu did. Jihoon raised an eyebrows and shrugged his shoulder, but Mingyu automatically looked down at his lunch. He was shy, but somehow he want to check whether if it is right that Jihoon is someone that he know a long time ago or not.  
“Well i’m not going either” Wonwoo put his chopsticks down. 

*** 

Mingyu shook his head, and leaned back at his chair.  
“Are you sick?” Seokmin asked as he just walked to Mingyu. Mingyu shook his head, and leaned at his table. Digging a hole there.   
He was not sick, but his heart. It felt like a narrow stuck at his heart. His past memories played in his head. About a boy named Lee Jihoon, his smile, his voice, his laugh, and his habit; cursing at everyone else who dare to touch him or hurt him. A little angel who turned into devil on just one day. Leave him alone under a tree, didn’t talk to him for 2 weeks. Thanks to God his parents have a planning to moved to another city again so he didn’t have to tell the older and just leave him like the older leave him.   
But he met him again. How could he forgot about the older favorite habit?  
“It’s him” Mingyu murmured.   
“What?” Seokmin raised an eyebrows glanced at Mingyu.   
“Nope. Ya! See you at Jun-hyung house” Mingyu stood up then took his bag. 

***

Mingyu leaned at Jun’s bed with Seungcheol beside him. Eating a snacks, reading a magazine, while listening to their favourite songs from Jun’s tape.  
“You know Soonyoung said that Jihoon actually came from a same city with Mingyu” Jeonghan thrown his body to Jun’s bed, joining the other. Mingyu choked on his own saliva.  
“Same city with Mingyu?” Wonwoo opened his mouth, and everyone stared at him which still stood in front of Jun’s door, he was saying that he couldn’t go but now he’s here.  
“Who?” Jihoon tilted his head, behind Wonwoo’s back followed by Soonyoung.   
Jeonghan covered his mouth with his own hands, Seungcheol also tried to covering Jeonghan’s mouth he didn’t want Jeonghan said something stupid again.  
“So Jeonghan said you were from same city..” Jisoo pointed at Mingyu and Jihoon alternately. Mingyu stood up as he saw Jihoon at the door, he shocked.   
“Wait- No but Mingyu moved to this town around 8 or 7 years ago” Jeonghan woke up from his position.  
Jihoon eyes widened. Hand clutched to his chest.   
“So maybe if it’s true Jihoonie hyung and Mingyu hyung maybe know each other” Seungkwan said while eating a snack. Mingyu stared at Seungkwan with ‘I’m not sure with what you say’ expression.   
Jihoon opened his mouth, he lost his sanity. his nightmare came again without a warning. He choked. He stared at Mingyu for a long time, didn’t believe if Kim Mingyu in front of him was Kim Mingyu 9 years ago, he knew there are so many Kim Mingyu out there but he never forget with his Minggu.  
“I don’t know who is he.” Mingyu responsed little screamed, and walked away from Jun’s rooms and slam the door. Everyone opened his mouth looked at Mingyu’s unusual habit; screamed then leave them.  
“Is that true?” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon while poking his body, and thanks God it made Jihoon got back his sanity.   
“I’ll talk to you later” Jihoon turned and walked away, follow the younger. He didn’t know what to do, but his heart told him he should follow the younger.  
And the rest still with their opened mouth didn’t know what happening in front of their eyes.   
“So they really didn’t know each other?” Hansol asked. 

***   
Mingyu sat at the sofa, pouted. What on earth they asked him something like that? Again thanks to God Jun’s parents still at their office, so they didn’t have to watch what their son’s friends did at their house. He didn’t know that Jihoon followed him.   
“Mingyu?” Jihoon called. Mingyu tilted his head, and saw Jihoon stood up behind him. He whined.   
“What?”   
“So you are Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?” Jihoon raised his eyebrows. Mingyu stood up against the older, sofa between them.   
“Yes I’m Kim Mingyu what’s the problem?” Mingyu shouted, and made Jihoon jumped. He rolled his eyes and sat back again.   
“No i mean.. are you Minggu?” This was Jihoon’s last chance. He never talked to the younger, and it was the time. Jihoon always use it when called Mingyu then. And it was only him with Mingyu who knew the name. And he was ready for anything that could happen. If he was not Minggu he would be grateful, because Jihoon knows that God still love him.   
Mingyu tilted his head again, with mouth opened.   
Jihoon blinked for a second. This is the first time he could see Mingyu’s face at this gap. He could see Mingyu’s eyes clearly, his brown eyes, and his puppy looks, it just same with his Mingyu.   
Jihoon’s heart skipped. He knew, through Mingyu’s eyes.   
It was him, Minggu. 

“No. I’m not” Mingyu shouted. And everyone started to take a peek from Jun’s door.   
“Don’t lie. I know” Jihoon moved, stood up in front of Mingyu.   
“I’m not lying” Mingyu took his phone from his pocket, eyes stared at his phone. Jihoon slapped Mingyu hands, and it’s successfully made the younger looked at him, and of course his phone fell at his lap.  
“So you didn’t know me?” Jihoon shouted, Mingyu opened his mouth didn’t believe that Jihoon shouted at him. Again. 

A sigh out from Jeonghan’s mouth.   
“So you just watching these kids fight over an unknown problems? Come on Seungcheol stop them” Jeonghan whined, but everyone didn’t hear him busy watching Mingyu and Jihoon. Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan.   
“Don’t. they need to solve their problems alone” everyone looked at Seungcheol.   
“Hyung don’t tell me you already know that Mingyu and Jihoon has a past connection” Soonyoung opened his mouth while shook his head. Seungcheol nodded then a sigh came out from his mouth.   
“Right after Jihoon called me that he found Mingyu in class. And when i read his bio i was surprised when knew that his city was same like Mingyu’s. That’s not a big city tho, i think they know each other or forget. i know sometimes this moment will happen and it’s today” Seungcheol explained. Jeonghan slapped Seungcheol arms, Seungcheol grinned.   
“How dare you didn’t tell us earlier” 

Mingyu ignored Jihoon’s question, and picked his phone. A sigh out from Jihoon’s, his patience was gone.   
“GODDAMNIT KIM MINGYU ANSWER ME” Jihoon shouted too loud and it made either Mingyu and the other who watched them shocked. Jihoon eyes widened, it came out naturally he didn’t mean to shout at Mingyu.   
Mingyu’s heart felt like a thousand narrows stuck there again, he rolled his eyes and stood up, made the older step back.   
“I know. I fucking know who you are. Just leave me alone” Mingyu shouted back, and his voice echoing the whole room. He walked straight to the door, leave the older who stuck at the living room alone.   
Jihoon rolled his eyes, he should chase Mingyu and say sorry, that was the only thing that he could do.  
“Wait.” Jihoon run chased the younger, it was not too far from Jun’s home there was a little garden at Jun’s home and Mingyu sat at the bench near the pond, it was too easy to find him with his giant body.  
“Mingyu. I’m sorry listen to me” Jihoon said as he walked closer to Mingyu. Mingyu cried, hands covered his face, like a puppy. Jihoon looks so desperate, he didn’t want to make Mingyu hurt again.   
“No- Don’t talk to me you said.” Mingyu screamed, Jihoon shook his head. Mingyu’s heart ached, there was no words could explain what he felt. His painful memories playes abruptly and it made him dizzy.   
“I’m sorry.” Jihoon sat beside Mingyu, hands leaned at Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu thought Jihoon could hear his cry, then he wiped his tears and put his hands on his lap. Mingyu tilted his head, looked at the older deeply.   
“A word sorry doesn’t enough to pay what you did to me.” Jihoon tears fell from his cheeks. Mingyu could see that. Jihoon shook his head.   
“I know. You don’t have to forgive me” Mingyu cried harder after the older closed his mouth. Yes he didn’t have to forgive what Jihoon did, but his heart ached so much when he thought that he shouldn’t forgive the older. He didn’t know what possessed him he just wanted to cry and cry more. Words didn’t came from his mouth, even his body didn’t hear what he want to do, he froze.   
“No, Don’t cry” Jihoon said, his voice was trembling, hands cupped Mingyu’s cheeks. He swear to God that he wanted to slap Jihoon’s hands but his hands just stay still on his laps.   
“I didn’t want to hurt you. Dont cry, i will hate myself forever” Jihoon wiped Mingyu’s tears with his thumbs.   
“I already hate myself by leaving you like that.”  
Mingyu’s felt like someone poured a bucket of ice into his heart, he closed his eyes. His memories played again. 

 

“Damn, Minggu are you okay?” a boy asked to him. He still felt that his knees were burning, it really hurt him so much. He fell from his bike.   
“No, it’s okay don’t cry” the boy tried to touch Mingyu’s knees. Mingyu whined, then cry harder.   
“No, I didn’t want to hurt you, i swear if i saw you crying i will hate myself forever.” the boy patted Mingyu’s shoulder tried to calm him down. 

 

Mingyu felt his heart warmer than before, with Jihoon besides him. He hold his breath, and felt that Jihoon grabbed his shoulders and hug him. He can heard Jihoon’s heartbeat, he hid his face deeper into Jihoon’s chest.   
“You can hit me” Jihoon said. Mingyu nodded, it felt like magic. Jihoon’s words was like command for him. He felt a thousand of butterflies fly on his stomach as he felt the older hug him tightly. And his hands started to hit Jihoon’s chest. Jihoon grinned, he knew it hurts but he knew that Mingyu was hurt more than this.

*** 

Jun opened his mouth with a bag full of snacks on his hands.   
“What are they doing? Is that Jihoon?” He couldn’t see it clearly, because the bench was in front of the house.   
Myeonghao shrugged his shoulder and opened the door.   
“Oh God you surprised me.” Myeonghao surprised because he saw the kids hiding behind the door and the windows.   
“What are you doing?” Jun asked, giving the bag to Seungkwan.   
“Watching a drama.” Soonyoung answered, and then got hitted by Jeonghan. He whined.   
“Where’s Mingyu?” Jun turned around, followed by Myeonghao. And everyone pointed to the bench near the pond, which there was two kids sat there still crying.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comment, actually the things that encouraging me to edit this works is actually the picture of Mingyu and Jihoon on their way to Mu*bank and Soonyoung with Wonwoo when Wonwoo was wearing his leopard shirt. by theway stream Oh My! thanks. and sorry for this bad works hehe.


End file.
